1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery management system for managing the state of a battery, e.g., a lead-acid battery, a nickel-hydrogen battery, or a lithium-ion battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery, e.g., a lead-acid battery, a nickel-hydrogen battery, or a lithium-ion battery, is mounted in a vehicle. The battery supplies electric power required, for example, to start an engine, operate electrical equipment, and to run a hybrid or electric vehicle.
The battery mounted in a vehicle is used over a wide temperature range and has a maximum available power corresponding to each value of temperature. If the battery is charged or discharged beyond the maximum available power, overcharge or overdischarge may occur. Generally, the battery in a lower temperature state has a smaller maximum available power, and the battery in a higher temperature state has a larger maximum available power. Also, although the battery in a higher temperature state has a larger maximum available power, using the battery in the higher temperature state accelerates deterioration of the battery. Looking at the state of charge SOC, the higher the SOC of the battery, the smaller is a maximum available charge power and the larger is a maximum available discharge power. Also, the lower the SOC of the battery, the smaller is the maximum available discharge power and the larger is the maximum available charge power. In order to stably and optimally use the battery, charge and discharge control has to be performed within the range not exceeding the maximum available power regardless of any states of the battery including, for example, states ranging from low temperature to high temperature and from low SOC to high SOC.
One known method for satisfying such a requirement is disclosed in, e.g., Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2003-219510). With the disclosed method, the battery charge and discharge control is performed by setting a charge power upper limit value and a discharge power upper limit value to be smaller than those at room temperature when the battery temperature is lower or higher than a predetermined temperature, whereby the charge power and the discharge power are held not to exceed the charge and discharge power upper limit values.